Hotaru's Choice
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Everyone wonders what is going on with Hotaru in the last few weeks. R & R


Hotaru's Choice -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Rating: G  
  
--Lita's Point of View--  
  
I've seen some wierd things in my time as a Sailor Scout but this tops them all! Hotaru and the Negaverse general, Amaryte, a couple? I couldn't believe it when I first saw the two kissing! I wonder what the others think? It seems that he's turned on his Queen Krysta for the time being as well! What's up with that? Before all this, Amaryte was one of Krysta's die hard followers and now he's turned on her completely! I wonder how it all got started between Hotaru and Amaryte? There's something sneaky going on too. Hotaru is more quiet than usual and always on edge when I see her with Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru. Why's that? I thought they got along great. I tried asking Haruka about it one time and got a look that told me to drop the subject! I guess they're not too thrilled with the idea that Hotaru is getting cozy with the enemy, they must think it's some kind of plot to get rid of Hotaru but I don't think so. I've seen the way they look at each other. I can tell it's real what they have for each other.  
  
There's something else too. Whenever a fight starts that Saturn is involved in, he shows up and does all her fighting for her. He's going out of his way to keep her safe, I suppose it's because he loves her and doesn't want her to get hurt or use her rebirth attack. Personally I think it's romantic the way he watches over her. As long as he's fighting for her he's not fighting against us. So I guess that's a good thing. He is kinda good looking, for Nega-trash that is. Great! Now I'm starting to get jealous! Still I feel like there's something else that we're not being told, something important. Hotaru just called for a meeting, that's strange, she never did before? Come to think of it, Hotaru is doing a lot of things she's never done before. She hasn't seemed well the last week or two. I offered her some of my famous five star, five alarm spicy shrimp and she almost threw up at the sight of it. I wonder if there's anything wrong with her? Maybe we'll get clued in on what's going on?  
  
--Raye's Point Of View--  
  
Eversince he's shown up I've been getting wierd vibes about him. These feelings are even stronger now that he's involved with Hotaru. I tried to do a fire reading once and got interupted by Setsuna who told me to leave it alone! Is there something she and the other Outer Sailors are trying to hide? They are pretty good at keeping us out of the loop, but Hotaru is the one who usually tells us stuff but in the last few weeks she's been silent. I think she's taking the whole Soldier of Silence motif a bit too far. If something is going on then we should all be told about it! Every time he shows up I sense a strong feeling in him as he protects Hotaru. Wait a minute! If he knows Hotaru is Sailor Saturn then he knows about us! He has to know! But has he said anything yet to his subordinates or Queen Krysta? I don't think so or they would have come for us by now. I just wish I could figure out what this feeling is that I get when ever I see them together. Are they in love? If so, that would explain why Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are so distracted. In the last few meetings all they did was stare at Hotaru. It got to the point that Hotaru broke down and ran out of the temple crying!  
  
Why are they being so hard on her?! Strangely enough when the rest of us went looking for her to see if she was all right I found her in Amaryte's arms as he was consoling her. They didn't see me and I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. I never expected a guy like Amaryte to be so soft and caring. Since he took up with Hotaru his whole aura changed dramatically. He used to be so cold but seeing him now it's hard to believe how he used to be! Hotaru seems to have had a huge effect on him! I'm kinda worried though, if he's turned on Krysta then she's not going to like it much and will try to kill him. I remember a similar relationship, Molly and Nephlyte. Serena said Molly was so broke up over Nephlyte's death that it scared her. It had to be hard on her to be there holding him in her arms when he died. What if the same thing happens here? I don't think Hotaru would be strong enough to handle it. What if she's the one that gets killed?! How are Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna going to react? For some reason I don't think anything like that would happen though because Setsuna would have interfered. Anyway I have to get things ready for the meeting. Hotaru called all of us and said she had something big to tell us. I'm getting that wierd feeling again. Oh! There's Amy! How does she manage to keep her nose in a book without walking into things?  
  
--Amy's Point Of View--  
  
Between my Sailor duties and studying to become a doctor, I hardly have time to think about anything else. But in recent weeks I've found myself thinking about the growing relationship between Hotaru and that Negaverse general Amaryte. Every time you see Hotaru, he's with her and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's causing major friction between Hotaru and her gaurdians. I guess they're afraid she'll get hurt either emotionally or physically. As long as they're together Haruka and Michiru will be constantly watching over Hotaru. I guess this means I have to scratch Amaryte off of my 'Ways to Kill' list. Too bad. Seeing how he uses ice elemental attacks, I came up with a great strategy to defeat him. Great! Three weeks of planning wasted! It pains me to think of all the time I could have been studying instead if I knew this was going to happen. I bet Greg knew, it be nice if he told me before hand. He knows how much I hate wasting time!  
  
Well that's one less enemy we'll have to worry about for the time being. Or should we be worrying even more about him? What if this is some sort of plot to divide us against ourselves? I wonder what the others think? They might know more than me because they aren't as busy. From what I gathered from Serena the two seem to be in love and from what I've seen it could be possible. For Hotaru's sake I hope it's love and not some plot to kill her. That would be the logical step for Krysta's plan of attack. Prey on the emotional state of one of us to the point we turn on her and vice versa. If we tried to attack Amaryte would Hotaru turn on us? Well I'm not going to take part in what ever Haruka and Michiru are doing that is making Hotaru so upset. If it is a plot then the two of them are falling for it and doing what Krysta is counting on. Hmph! And they think themselves so superior to the rest of us Scouts! I just hope it doesn't end up another Molly/Nephlyte fiasco. Serena's friend Molly put herself in harm's way to protect Nephlyte. Of course he used her at the time but who'd have guessed he'd fall for her like that. I just hope when this is all over Hotaru isn't the one who gets hurt. I don't think Hotaru could take it if she was being used. I guess that's what Haruka and Michiru are worried about. Although she's frail, once transformed she could wipe out this entire planet. I don't think the planet could handle Hotaru playing 'The Woman Scorned' part.  
  
And where does he get off using a much more powerful ice-type attack than me! Oh dear! Now I'm starting to whine like Serena! Well I'm almost at the temple. I wonder what Hotaru called us for. She never called for a meeting before which struck me as strange for her. There's Raye. Okay time to bury my head in a book or else I'll get roped into helping her get ready for the meeting.  
  
--Mina's Point Of View--  
  
"HEY!" Tch! Fine! Lita's got some nerve saying I always have my head in the clouds! I'd love to tell her where I think her head is sometimes. Of all the times to call a meeting, when that fox, Matoki, is about to ask me out! Now I'm mad! Hotaru, this better be real important. More important then telling us you're dating that Negaverse guy Amaryte. We knew about him and you ages ago! An odd coupling if I do say so but if that's where her heart is...I just hope she's more talkative. For the last few months she's been so quiet. And is it me or does she look paler than usual. Is she sick or something? Maybe that's what the meeting is about. Maybe she's really sick and can't fight anymore. Maybe that's why Amaryte keeps showing up to save her. I wonder if it's serious? Maybe it's something terminal! That would explain why Haruka and Michiru have been so upset lately.  
  
I hope it isn't anything like that but I keep getting a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I wonder if Raye picked up on anything. I'll ask her when I get there. Serena will be late as usual so I guess that means that Lita and I will be setting up for the meeting. It's so unfair! I know she'll go on and on about her and Ken then I'll listen to Serena rave on about Darien. Raye will be harping on Chad and Amy will be pining for Greg. Even Hotaru has someone to talk about. That's really unfair! Afterall I'm the Sailor Scout of Love! I should be the one getting all the guys! Maybe I should go lesbian like Haruka and Michiru. Then all the guys would notice me. It's true what they say 'Everybody loves a lesbian.' I wonder if Setsuna would be interested in me? Ugh! What am I thinking!  
  
--Serena's Point of View--  
  
Watching Hotaru and Amaryte together brings back memories of Molly and Nephlyte. Except there's more to this one. I know Hotaru's secret. I couldn't believe it at first when she showed up on my doorstep crying. After convincing my parents into letting her stay a few days I managed to find out why she was so upset. I must say it shocked me when she told me. A child having a child. She's only fifteen! I was so mad when she told me that when Amaryte showed up I was ready to kill him myself. But I knew that would only add to the problem. I thought it would be best to let Hotaru and Amaryte decide what to do. Oh sure it's easy to tell them what to do but I think they need some time to themselves to make the right decision.  
  
I've tried putting myself in Hotaru's place. Feel what she feels - fear, shame, lonliness, regret. I know it doesn't compare to the real thing but I think I have an understanding. Haruka and Michiru have been putting a lot of stress on her ever since they found out. Setsuna hasn't said much but the way she looks at Hotaru sometimes has a greater affect. I talked to them about it and asked them to be more supportive of Hotaru. They said they would but there is still a lot of tension between them. All this tension isn't good for Hotaru and the baby. I'm glad she accepted my offer to stay with myself and my family when it becomes too much at home. I'm also glad that Amaryte is being very responsible. Hotaru needs him more than anyone right now and I hope he will always be there with her no matter what she decides.  
  
I approached him one time and asked if I could use the silver crystal to purify him. He didn't want to right then and there because he wanted to protect Hotaru. I know he's in love with her and is willing to do anything for her but I feel if he was an ordinary person it would be safer for him. If he died and left Hotaru with a child to raise by herself, I hate to think about the outcome. If she had to use her rebirth attack then who would take care of the child? Haruka and Michiru? They might. I'd just feel a lot better if I knew Amaryte would always be there.  
  
Well it looks like everyone is here. I guess it's time to start the meeting. Good or bad, right or wrong. In the end it's Hotaru's choice.  
  
--The End--  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon. The person(s) that created the characters do. I'm just borrowing them for a while."  
  
-Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
